So Called Life
by FrozenCrimsonTears
Summary: AU Hiei's and Yukina's mom dieds from a unknown sickness.Thier dad blames Hiei.Rated 4 lauganges,abuse, and possibly sexual content.Rating may go up! Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hiei raced from his so-called home, making sure to grab his skateboard as he left. His father was drinking again and he didn't want to be around when he started getting pissed.

Skating a few blocks, over to house where his sister's friend lived and he knocked on the door. An older woman who looked to be in her mid-30's answered. "Is Yukina here?" He wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone at the moment.

She gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry Hiei, she isn't, but if I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her."

"Hn. Thanks." He left, heading towards the park.

Once reaching his destination he headed towards his favorite tree and sat beneath it, his back resting against the hard, scratch bark. Letting out a sight, he rested his head against the bark and closed his eyes, thinking.

_Mother's dead… father's drunk again… life sucks… new school but yet nothings has changed…_

"Hiei! Earth to Hiei!" Yukina's voice filtered through Hiei's thoughts, snapping him back to reality. Shaking his head to help clear his mind, then he turned his attention to his younger twin.

"He's drinking again…" Hiei stated before Yukina could question. Spinning the wheels on his board that laid across his lap, he did meet her eyes as she moved to sit beside him.

"So… what are you going to do?" Yukina thoughtfully, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to return home until either their father left or until he pass out. "Are you going to stay in the park again?" She through in as an after-thought.

He shrugged. "Its still summer and I got my hoodie, so I'll be fine." It wasn't like he hadn't ever slept in the park before. He actually slept in parks so often now that he felt more at home in them then he did when he was inside his own house.

"What about school? We start tomorrow, remember?" Yukina knew it was the least of their worries, but she was curious to know if she would being going alone or not. Leaning her head on her brother shoulder in a way that everyone who saw them would have thought they were lovers.

"I'll go for you, but not because I want too." Leaning his head of hers, he basked in the warmth that his sister gave off. Finally, the sun was beginning to set. "You should go, it's getting late and I don't want you to get into any trouble." Standing up, Hiei helped Yukina to her feet before stretching. Walking her to the edge of the park, he allowed her to peck him on the cheek before he watched her rush towards home.

"Hn." Grunting once Yukina was out of sight, he return to his tree and prepared himself for a long night. Sooner than he expected, sleep over came him as well as the dreams, the dreams that seemed to haunt him every time he closed his wine colored eyes.

Dreamscape

_Hiei walked down the white hall of the hospital that would take him to his mother's room. He found out soon he was the only visitor in her room, and gladly took the opportunity to lay by his mother's side._

_She had been unconscious for a month now. Hiei didn't know what exactly was going on with Hina, but he was told that there was no need to worry and that his mother should be waking up anytime. With those thoughts, Hiei allowed him self to fall into a restful sleep, lulled to sleep by his mother steady heartbeat._

Scene Change

_Hiei found himself standing next to his sister, his father's hand resting on his shoulder as he half-listen to the pastor's speak. He was mostly focused on the coffin that was being lowed into the ground, right in front of a polished stone with that read:_

Hina Jaganish 

_Loving Mother and Wife_

_Forever Rest In Peace_

_1970 – 2006_

Scene Change

"_You fucking bitch!" Hiei heard the words clearly as his father slammed his face into the glass coffee table until the glass shattered. "You're the reason why she gone! You killed her!"_

_Hiei tried to rise from his fallen position, wanting to tell his father that he hadn't done anything wrong._

"_I don't want to hear your lies whore!" A boot connected with Hiei's side and a faint cracking was heard. Curling into a ball, he whimpered and gripped his side tenderly as wished the pain and his father to go away._

End Dreamscape

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he leaned his head back. For an instant he questioned why his pillow was so hard and wondered where his so-called blanket was, then it hit him. He'd stayed in the night at the park so that he could keep away from his father.

Squinting slightly, he looked to see where the sun was and was happy to see that it was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Getting up, he stretched the kinks out and gathered his board before starting towards his house, shuffling a yawn every now and then.

Making it to his house after what only seemed like minutes, he stashed his broad behind a brush close to the door and quietly entered the battered house. Finding his father passed out on the couch, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Locking the several locks that where on his door; he relaxed a bit, feeling safer now that he was behind locked doors. Stripping to nothing but his boxer's, he grabbed some – what looked to be – clean clothing from his floor and entered the bathroom that was connected to both his and Yukina's room.

The bathroom was simple, having a toilet and shower on one wall and a counter/sink combination on the other – which mostly held Yukina's stuff.

Jumping into a hot shower to soothing his aching back that had been caused by sleeping in an up right position against a rough tree. After about five minutes of just letting the water flow over him, he began to wash his hair. Unfortunately, the only shampoo that was there was flower scented. Sighing, he made a mental note to pick up some shampoo, or have his sister do it for him, since she was the only one of them that got any money for anything.

Finishing up, he got out and got dressed in a black muscle shirt, black boxers, semi baggy black pants with chains hang off them and then, finally he slipped on the trench coat that he took from the lost and found at his old school. Stealing his sister's black eyeliner, he carefully did his eyes, not wanting to mess up like he did the time before. Once he finished, he replaced the eyeliner and headed through the door that would take him to Yukina's room.

"Yuki, it's time for you to get ready for school. Come on now." He shook her, trying to wake her with out getting slapped. "Yukina, if you don't wake up now, I wont go to school." Seemingly, as soon as those words left his mouth, Yukina's hand flew up and slapped him.

"You are to going." She hadn't even opened her eyes and it scared Hiei to wonder how good her aim was when awake. Finally, her wine colored eyes slowly opened and she gasped when she saw Hiei holding his redden cheek. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm so sorry!" Getting out of her bed, she reached out to touch his red stained cheek.

"Hn. It's nothing." Brushing her hand away he turned to leave. "Hurry up and get ready, otherwise I'll be leaving without you and I wont be heading to school." He left her so she could get ready in private.

Going into his own room, Hiei fell back on old mattress, groaning as a spring pushed into his back. Adjusting his position, he found his eyes becoming droopy as a wave of tiredness washed over him. Not bother to fight back, he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep, knowing that his sister would wake him when she was finished.

"Hiei!"

Hiei shoot up at hearing his name. Looking around, he only saw that it was Yukina and relaxed. "What?" He snapped more harshly then he intended. However, it didn't seem to faze her.

"I got your backpack ready for you," she handed him a black bag, "but anyways, if we want to leave before dad wakes up, I figure now would be a good time." She got up from where she had been sitting and began to unlock all the locks.

Hiei followed her out of the door, once Yukina had managed to open the door, and down the stairs. His eyes widen when he saw that the man who sired him was no longer on the couch. Hurrying his steps he was just about to the door when he felt something, or rather someone, grip his upper arm tightly.

Getting spun around, Hiei found himself nose to nose with his father. "Where in the hell where you boy?" The smell of old liquor on his breath nearly made Hiei vomit.

Hiei was going to answer but as he opened his mouth, the side of his face came in contact with the wall.

"Did I say you could talk, whore?" He questioned, almost in a tender way. When his son didn't answer him. He began to yell again. "Answer the fucking question!"

"Daddy! Stop it, please!" Yukina cried for the umpteen time since this whole thing started. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped on to her father's raised arm.

He release Hiei, who slid down the wall, in favor of grabbed Yukina's chin. "If you even tell me what to do again girl, you'll regret it." As if to prove his point, he back handed her.

"Alright daddy, I won't do it again," Yukina whimpered; bring her hands to hold her cheek. "Do you remember that we have school today?" She didn't dare meet his gaze, afraid of what he might do. He had never hit her before, so she wasn't exactly sure what else he would do to her.

"Get out of here, both of you!"

Yukina rushed passed her father and over to a still dazed Hiei. Helping him to stand, she threw one of his arms over her shoulders and led outside. Snatching Hiei skateboard from behind the bushes, Yukina continued leading their way to school.

* * *

Auther's Note: Ok, I got to make this stort. My cat'slaying partically on the keyboard and I don't have the heart to move her! Anyway, please, please, please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Flames are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please, please Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

By the time they made it to school, Hiei was out of his dazed state and boarding slowly beside his sister. There had been an awkward silence between them since Hiei had gained back his senses.

Finally, Hiei spoke up, his voice nearly impossible to hear, "Has he ever hit you before?"

Yukina, just kept her gaze trained on the ground. "No, this was the first time." She didn't want to show her brother that she was about to crying. "Do you have a headache? Do you need any Tylenol?" She didn't like to be the center of a conversation.

"Hn.," was the only answer that he gave her. "Are you telling me the truth?" Hiei did no why, but it felt like his twin was keeping something from him. However, he accepted the Tylenol when Yukina offered it to him, swallowing them dry.

"Yes, I am. Hey look, there's the school gate!" Yukina raced up a head, her jean and cotton skirt flowing with her movements.

Sighing, Hiei just shook his head slightly, but followed her nonetheless.

They had been late and now, on their hectic first day, they sat in the office, waiting for someone to get a minute to show them to their homeroom. They had been lucky and gotten all the same classes.

"This is bullshit, Yuki. I'm not going to waste my time sitting on my ass doing nothing," Hiei growled to his sister. It had been a little over a half hour that they'd been sitting there. Moving to get up, he was stopped when Yukina grabbed his shoulder, a pleating look in her eye.

"Please, big brother, don't go. I don't think I can do this without you."

Hiei looked at his sister more closely. She had near been the one to be afraid of such a small thing as school. Hell, she wasn't even afraid of their father. Or hadn't. There, on her left cheek, a light bruise was making itself known to the world. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the area and watched her flinch away.

_She scared of him now… Or had she always been?… Does this mean she'll be scared of me?… Because of our resembles?…_

"I'll stay," Hiei finally whispered and watched as Yukina eyes filled with happiness once more.

"That's good to know," a voice from the doorway interrupted. He walked in and greeted them. "I'm Minamino, Shuichi, but all my friends call me Kurama. I've come to show you two around." Bowing in proper greeting, his long red hair fell over his face. However, as soon as he stood upright again, his hair seemed to fall right back into place.

"Hn."

"Hiei!" Yukina reprimanded, as she stood and bowed. "I'm Jaganshi, Yukina and that's," pointing to her older brother, who hadn't even bothered to stand up, "Jaganshi, Hiei, my older brother." Giving a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure, Yukina, Hiei. But I do believe we should be heading back to class now." Kurama couldn't really believe that they were siblings. There was hardly any resembles at all, minus their short stature and ruby colored eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you receive those bruises on your face?" The question was directed at Hiei, who just ignored him. So Yukina answered, making up something.

"Well, on our way to school, these bullies started to pick on me and Hiei defended me." Hiei just had to smirk at they that. That was the same story that they had used at their other school. Truly, no matter where they when, things never really changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." They were silence the rest of the way; it was only when they finally reached the classroom that he spoke again. "We're here, and with just enough time for introductions." Opening the door, Kurama allowed the Jaganshi sibling to enter first before following.

"Class, it would seem that we have two more students. Please welcome Jaganshi, Yukina and Jaganshi, Hiei." Everyone did their own little greeting before the teacher quieted them again. "I am assuming that you're brother and sister?"

"That's right."

"Who's the oldest?"

"Hn. I am. By how many years, you are going to ask? A minute and a half. Yes, we're twins." Hiei answered the questions that he knew were coming. He had a splitting migraine and he hated having everyone staring at him like they knew some big secret.

"We're usually known as Ying and Yang, since we're the exact opposite from each other." Yukina clarified, seeing the disbelieving look they were receiving. "But, unlike Ying and Yang, we don't fight with each other. And if we do, we're always hanging out within the hour."

"I thought it was two hours?" Hiei spoke up, staring at his sister.

"No, it's not even been any hour and this was our long disagreement we've had. Plus, I timed it."

One of Hiei's eyebrows rose, as if to say, 'you can't be serious'. Shaking his head, a soft chuckle could be heard as he muttered the word "Wierdo" just loud enough for Yukina to hear. But like most of the other things, it didn't faze her.

The bell rang then, and everyone pack up what little they'd got from the packs and make a beeline for the door. As Hiei and Yukina got out into the hallway, they almost immediately became disoriented, not knowing the layout of the building.

"You seem a little lost, would you like me to assisted you?" A familiar voice carried over the sounds of the loud hallways. Soon, the figure that they knew as Kurama came into view, a small smile on his lips.

To Hiei it felt like it had been hours before lunch came about and when it finally did, Kurama cornered him. "Are you going to join Yukina and I at lunch?" Before Hiei could tell the redhead off, his sister spoke up.

"Come on, brother! It'll be fun!" She smiled, ignoring the scowl that Hiei sent her way. "So are you going to sit with us?" She knew that she'd won, knowing that her brother didn't or wouldn't allow her to leave his sight when guys were around.

"Hn." Giving the usual answer, he walked passed them. "What are you two standing there looking like idiots for? Hurry up." Hiei adjusted his knapsack straps with one hand and held his board in the other as he waited for Yukina and Kurama to lead the way.

Hiei didn't pay any attention to the conversation that the other two had started, concentrating on memorizing the layout of the school around him. So before he knew it, they were going through the doors that led outside. Blinking with the sudden brightness, he became a where of two others beside him when they started asking questions.

"So Kurama, who's the gothic kid?" The person to ask wore a green windbreaker and jeans. His black hair was slicked back by a heavy layer of gel that gave him a punk-ish look.

"And the pretty girl?" Another person asked, his voice natural loud. His curl orange hair sat upon his head in an Elvis fashion that Hiei doubted was gelled. He wore a light blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"This is Hiei and Yukina." Kurama gesture towards each in turn. "Hiei, Yukina these are my friends, Urameshi, Yusuke and Kazuma, Kuwabara. Though everyone usually just calls him Kuwabara." Finishing the introduction, they went to sit in their usual spot under a tree near the back of the school.

"So Shorty? Did you just move the area? I've never seen you around before." Yusuke ventured, trying to start a conversation with the quieter one of the two.

"It's Hiei! And yes." Hiei growled, hating it when people didn't use his name.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you angry." Yusuke held his hand in the air, as if in an, 'I give up' manner. However, that was ruined when he continued speaking. "I had know idea that you were so sensitive about your height, Shorty!" This time both Kuwabara and Yusuke started cracking up.

Before Hiei could say anything more, an apple was stuffed into his mouth. Biting off a chunk, he glared in his sister direction, but happy nonetheless to have something to eat after about two day. Swallowing the food what he had in his mouth, he felt sick as the food settled in his stomach.

"Kurama gave it to me since we forgot our lunches. His mother packed him more than enough, so he's sharing." Yukina explained before her brother could ask. Smiling another warm smile, she turned her attention back to Kurama and started to talk once more.

"Hn." He took another bit and silently listened to his sister conversation, glad that the other two weren't paying attention to him anymore. Instead they were fighting over… ah… nothing.

"Maybe you and your brother could come to the park with us after school? You could meet the girls," Kurama suggested politely.

Yukina shrugged, unsure. "What do you guys do?"

"We go there ever day after school to meet up with the others and then we go get something to eat," Kurama explained. "Would that be a problem?"

"I'm not sure… I'll have to ask Hiei first."

Taking that as his cue, Hiei jumped in. "We'll go this once." Looking at Yukina, he saw worry fill her beautiful red eyes. "Don't worry," Hiei reassured.

"But wont he…?" Yukina didn't need to finish her sentence; she knew Hiei already knew what her question would be. A lot of times, they could tell what the other was thinking and they wrote it off as being a twin thing.

"Yep."

"Then shouldn't we…?"

"No, we're going."

"When do you think…?"

"We're not."

"Then where are we going…?"

"I know where."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure? We don't have…"

"Yukina, shut up. We're going, that's final. I'll deal with everything." He had finally lost his patience. Hiei truly didn't mean to snap at his kin, but she was beginning to repeat herself and he only had so much patience to spare after being around so many people.

"Hey! You can't talk to a girl like that!" Kuwabara yelled, causing Hiei to flinch and tense. Yusuke and Kurama notice his flinch.

"I can talk to her how ever way I want, moron! She's my sister!" Hiei glared at the person who dare tell him how to treat his sister.

Yukina grabbed on to her brother's arm as he started to stand up, more than likely with the intention to fight. "Kazuma, it's alright. Hiei's just had a long day, that all." She had no intention on letting them fight. She was sick and tired of violence altogether.

"No, it's not! Even if his your brother… Hold on a second! You two are brother and sister?" Kuwabara pointed at them in disbelief.

"Don't you know it's rude to point," Hiei muttered, though, at the moment no one seemed to hear him because they were all listening to Kurama.

"That right, they're twins actually." Kurama explained calmly to the group. "Oh, by the wait, Hiei, Yukina. If it's too much trouble for you to come with us after school, you don't have too. You could always come some other time." He had deciphered some of the conversation that they had just had.

"I will not repeat me self again. We're going and that's that." Hiei glared over at the stupefied punks. Throwing his apple core at them, he smirked when it hit Yusuke in the face. Before the teen could say or do anything about it, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Cleaning up and heading in the direction of their classroom, or in Yusuke case the roof, Kurama stated. "We'll meet at the gate." With that, he too left the twins to fend for themselves in the rush of people.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's that... please tell if I should continue or... if I shouldn't.

FrozenCrimsonTears


End file.
